Man of Steel
Man of Steel is a upcoming movie reboot to the Superman franchise. It is due to be released on June 14, 2013. Plot In the pantheon of superheroes, Superman is the most recognized and revered character of all time. Clark Kent/Kal-El (Henry Cavill) is a young twenty-something journalist who feels alienated by powers beyond his imagination. Transported years ago to Earth from Krypton, a highly advanced, distant planet, Clark struggles with the ultimate question ‘Why am I here?’ Shaped by the values of his adoptive parents Martha (Diane Lane) and Jonathan Kent (Kevin Costner), Clark discovers having extraordinary abilities means making difficult decisions. When the world is in dire need of stability, an even greater threat emerges. Clark must become a Man of Steel, to protect the people he loves and shine as the world’s beacon of hope – Superman.SCREENRANT: ‘Man of Steel’ Flying Toward IMAX 3D Release; New Plot Details Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman **Cooper Timberline as Clark Kent at age 9 **Dylan Sprayberry as Clark Kent at age 13 *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Michael Shannon as General Zod *Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Christopher Meloni as Colonel Hardy *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Richard Schiff as Dr. Emil Hamilton *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang *Jack Foley as Pete Ross *Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham *Ian Tracey as Ludlow *Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard *Tahmoh Penikett as Slam Bradley *Alessandro Juliani as Sergeant Sedowsky *Mackenzie Gray as a to-be-confirmed character Production The film will be shot in Canada and parts of Illinois. Gallery Man of Steel logo.jpg|Logo. Henry_Cavil_Superman.jpg|First look at Henry Cavill as Superman. poster-completo.jpg|Official teaser poster. Man of Steel Comic Con.jpg|Comic Con poster. MoS Poster-3.jpg MoS Poster-4.jpg MoS Poster-5.jpg Poster - Superman.jpg|Superman poster. Poster - Jor-El.jpg|Jor-El poster. Poster - Zod.jpg|Zod poster. Banner - Zod.jpg Banner - Superman.jpg M3668H.jpg|Promotional image of Superman. Superman and Lois Lane MoS.jpg|Promotional image of Superman and Lois Lane. Filming Henry Cavill on set.jpg|Henry Cavill on set as Superman between shooting. superman-man-of-steel-set-photo-costume-henry-cavill-02.jpg|Henry Cavill on set as Superman between shooting. Slide 44130 331219 large.jpg|Shots of Smallvile Hotel. Jor-El filming.jpg|Russell Crowe on set as Jor-El. manofsteeltruck.jpg|A truck on the set youngclark.jpg|Robert Gerdisch, Jack Foley and Dylan Sprayberry on set. superman-man-of-steel-faora-stand-off_0.jpg|Superman and Faora on set. Videos Man_of_Steel_(2013)_-_Teaser_Jonathan_Kent|Teaser: Jonathan Kent Man_of_Steel_(2013)_-_Teaser_Jor-El|Teaser: Jor-El NYCC Man of Steel - David Goyer|NY Comic Con - David Goyer Interview Man of Steel (2013) - Theatrical Trailer for Man of Steel|Trailer #2 Man of Steel - Official Trailer 3 HD|Trailer #3 Man of Steel - Fate of Your Planet Trailer HD - Official Warner Bros. UK|Fate of your Planet Trailer Trivia *In the words of Warner Bros. President Alan F. Horn, "I thought Superman Returns (2006) was a very successful movie, but I think it should have done $500 million worldwide. We should have had perhaps a little more action to satisfy the young male crowd." $175 million is the maximum budget the studio is aiming for The Man of Steel. *Comic book writer Mark Millar planned a trilogy of films, running to eight hours, which would chronicle the life story of Superman. He had pitched a sequel idea whilst Bryan Singer was still attached, but due to his association with Marvel Comics, was turned down. However, once a reboot was announced, Millar pitched his trilogy idea to Warner Bros, where it was subsequently turned down. *The president of Legendary Pictures Thomas Tull said that "Superman needs a powerful antagonist, a worthy opponent." Tull also wants to evoke Superman as an "angry God." *David Goyer, James McTeigue, Jonathan Nolan and Chris Columbus were all linked with Directing the movie. *Darren Aronofsky, Duncan Jones, Ben Affleck, Tony Scott, Matt Reeves and Jonathan Liebesman were considered to direct the movie. Zack Snyder was later chosen. *Actors Brandon Routh, Tom Welling, Joe Manganiello, Patrick Wilson, Erryn Arkin and Sam Worthington have all been rumored to star in the movie. The part of Superman ultimately went to Henry Cavill. Cavill was the front runner to play Superman in another Superman movie but Routh was cast instead. *Matthew Goode, Armie Hammer, Matt Bomer and Robin O'Donoghue were on the final shortlist for the lead role. *Natalie Portman, Anne Hathaway, Dianna Agron, Kristen Stewart, Malin Akerman, Rachel McAdams, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Kristen Bell, Lake Bell, and Jessica Biel were considered to play Lois Lane. Anne Hathaway went on to play Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises. *Before Diane Lane was cast, actresses considered for Martha Kent included Julianne Moore, Lisa Rinna, Jodie Foster, Bridget Fonda and Elisabeth Shue. *Amanda Seyfried auditioned for a role but was turned down. *Viggo Mortensen and Daniel Day-Lewis were considered to play General Zod. *Before Kevin Costner was cast as Jonathan Kent, Dennis Quaid, Bruce Greenwood, Michael Biehn and Kurt Russell were considered. *Prior to being cast as Lois, Amy Adams had two previous Superman connections. Adams played Jodi Melville in "Smallville" (2001); and her co-star from Enchanted (2007), James Marsden played Richard White in Superman Returns (2006). *Both director Bryan Singer and actor Brandon Routh expressed interest in reprising their positions from Superman Returns (2006) on this film; Singer had originally outlined several sequels to follow his story, and Routh was contracted as well. When Warner Bros. announced this film as a "clean reboot" from Singer's film, Routh still expressed interest in returning before Zack Snyder declared that this movie would have no ties to any previous cinematic incarnation of the character. *Due to his success with the Batman franchise Christopher Nolan was brought on to help develop the reboot of Superman along with screenwriter David S. Goyer. This was merely as a creative consultant, it was never intended for Nolan to direct. When Zack Snyder was later brought on as director, Nolan chose to hand all creative control over to Snyder and focus on The Dark Knight Rises (2012). According to Nolan's wife/producer Emma Thomas, "They Nolan and Goyer brought it to an appropriate screenplay and it's now Snyder's picture." *Sean Penn was offered a major role in the film but turned it down. *Kevin Costner's role was previously played by Glenn Ford. Both of them have been involved in competing projects about Wyatt Earp. Glenn was cast in Tombstone (1993), but had to drop out. Costner played the title role in Wyatt Earp (1994), which also cast him opposite Gene Hackman (the original Lex Luthor) as his father. *To prepare himself for the role of playing the Man of Steel, Henry Cavill went through a rigorous workout regime to achieve his Superman physique. The English actor gained approximately 20 pounds of muscle during his time of preparation, and inbetween breaks onset, keep up with his much muscular frame by performing push ups and pull ups to pass the time. He wanted to look like the character seen in the iconic comics. Other ways that Cavill has altered his appearance was that he changed his natural brown hair color to a rich, jet black. *Filming in Plano, IL and Chicago, IL in August and September of 2011 was done under the code name of "Autumn Frost." It was such a badly-kept secret that on September 6, 2011, the Chicago Tribune published a full article about it. ("Code Name: Go Figure"). *Alessandro Juliani, who plays Sergeant Sedowsky, is no stranger to the world of Superman. Juliani also played Dr. Emil Hamilton on the Superman TV series "Smallville." *The character of Whitney Fordman was not in the original DC comics. He was created for "Smallville", a TV series based on Clark Kent's time at high school. *Henry Cavill is the first non-American actor to play the role of Clark Kent. London-born Lee Quigley played Superman as a baby in "Superman." *Russell Crowe becomes the second Oscar winner to portray Jor-El after Marlon Brando. *The film is set to release in June of 2013, the 75th anniversary of Superman. Top *The monologue used by Jor-El (Russell Crowe) in the teaser trailer is taken directly from Grant Morrison's "All-Star Superman", widely considered one of the best Superman stories ever written. *One of two live-action theatrical Superman films to not feature Superman's nemesis Lex Luthor. The other film was "Superman III." *The first Superman feature film that doesn't incorporate the word "Superman" in its title. Interestingly enough the first Batman film to not incorporate the word "Batman" was "The Dark Knight" which like, Man of Steel, is the main character's nickname. Both films featured the involvement of Christopher Nolan. *This is the first live action Superman movie not to feature the character Jimmy Olsen. Not only was the Jimmy Olsen character in every live action Superman movie prior to "Man of Steel" but he was also in "Supergirl." *Both posters for the film bear a striking resemblance and may be homages to images of Superman from Mark Waid's critically acclaimed 1996 graphic novel "Kingdom Come" which examined Superman's growing detachment from humanity and his place in the modern world. External links *Man of Steel at IMDB *Man of Steel at Movienewz.com References 6 The Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel Category:Upcoming Films